Finding A Balance
by Work of Gods
Summary: Between a sadistic demon maid and crazy family how will Oga ever get any peace? Don't Forget Beelze is there of course! Oga/Hilda Romance!
1. The Household Crazies

**A.N. Hey everyone back for my third one! Im getting the hang of Oga/Hilda! :D Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

* * *

"What do you think your doing?" Hilda gave him a death glare.

"Uhhhh... inspecting for damages?" Oga replied meekly.

"Put my underwear down you fool, I'll have to wash it again now." Hilda sighed.

"_What is up with her, usually I would get the shit beat out of me...maybe shes on some crazy demon mood swing thingies_" Oga thought dumbly. He picked his ear lazily, after he gave Hilda her rather skimpy undergarment.

"Where the hell did you get that piece of crap anyways, it looks like it would rip if you even tried to put it on." he stated rather bluntly.

"Tatsumi, are you calling me fat?" she asked with her demonic aura surrounding her.

"Uhhh, n-nnooo i was just s-saying that it wouldnt fit your uhhh..." he stuttered. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"Curves" he said while looking away dumbly. She caught a light blush on his cheeks. She smirked "So your saying that i wouldn't fit in this because my but is to big?" she asked.

"What else does it mean, damn woman.." he muttered.

'If you must know your sister got it for me saying that you would enjoy it if I wore it." she simply stated

"Damn meddling family" he muttered under his breath

Taking Baby Beel on his shoulder, Oga cast Hilda a glance "Ill go feed him, you left the food downstairs right?" "Yes, its on the dinner table." He walked out of their room without a second glance.

"_Tatsumi is being very...well unlike-Tatsumi. I wonder if he hit his head last night."_ She thought as she chuckled. She looked at the underwear in her hands. _"Hmmm, maybe ill wear it tonight." _She thought. A sly smile granced her face as she thought of his priceless reaction.

XxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, downstairs Oga was feeding Beelze on the couch while watching his favorite anime. "Oi, Crappy brother where is Hilda! Are you being a shitty parent again?" Misaki questioned, while giving her brother a noogie.

'Oww, Damn it stop that! Im feeding Beelze so would you just shut up!" he yelled. "Damn woman, thanks to you i had to get scolded by that demon woman about her damn underwear!" the still fresh memory making him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

A black aura surrounded the older sibling. "You...you...ungrateful little bastard!" she screeched.

"Dah! Dah! Dah!" Beelze chanted encouraging his auntie to beat the crud out of Oga.

As Hilda descended the steps to the living quarters, she was graced with an amusing sight.

"Damn woman! Get the fuck off me!"

'Shut your filthy mouth! How dare you swear with your son right there." Misaki seethed.

Upon seeing Hilda in the stairway. She lifted Oga with surprising strength, and made him grovel at Hilda's feet. 'Apologize this instant you brute!" she stated angrily.

_'Fucking bitch"_ Oga thought bitterly.

"Misaki, its quite fine." Hilda said. Surprising both Oga children. "What?" Misaki asked, "But he insulted your body Hilda-san" she protested.

'Don't worry, i have a punishment in mind for him" she said smirking.

"Ho-ho-ho, i knew you where clever Hilda-san!" Misaki chuckled evilly.

Oga broke out in a cold sweat. _'Fucking bitches, the lot of them!" _He thought darkly.

"I will cook a rather delicious meal tonight for him" she smirked evilly.

Oga was sweating bullets, while Misaki was dumbfounded not catching on the Hilda's cooking was toxic. "Oga, you lucky guy! You insult her and she will still cook you dinner?!" she was hugging Hilda saying what a good wife she was and nonsense of such.

"No way in hell am i eating your cooking woman!"

"OGA TATSUMI!" Misaki roared and smashed his head through the floorboards at Hilda's feet.

"Dah! Dah Bauuuu!" Beelze cried with glee seeing the violence before him.

* * *

**Yay! Continue or not? I know its short but if you guys want the next one it will be longer! R&R**


	2. Grovel for Underwear!

**A.N. Hey all! back again for what might be the final chapter! If you want more of this Fic just MSG! R&R Please! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Beelzebub**

**WoG out.**

* * *

Oga was impressed. None of the food on the table looked toxic or deadly.

"Did you really cook this?" he asked skeptically.

"You fool, of course i did, is there a problem with my cooking?"

"Damn woman" Oga grumbled as an answer.

"Trouble in paradise Oga?"

"Shut it Creepcihi, why do you even come over if all you do is bitch?" Oga have his best friend a sideways glance.

"Screw you! Having Hilda-san all to yourself, and you cant even show her some respect? Your a monster you hear me!" Furuichi yelled, lost in the moment.

"Shut your mouth you creep...your influence is unhealthy on the Young Master." Hilda glared at Furuichi

Oga gave a grunt of agreement.

Furuichi sweat-dropped _"Why do i even bother."_ he thought.

"Hilda pass me the rice." Oga demanded

"Fool, where are your manners?"

A vein popped in his head, "Listen woman, im damn hungry so can you pass me the rice, _please_" Oga hissed with emphasis on the last word.

Furuichi gaped at his best friend _"I cant believe it! He actually has manners!"_ He caught a glance at Hilda who wore a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. _"That demon is enjoying it!...wait what am i watching? A LOVE COMEDY?!"_ Furuichi promptly lost it. He ran screaming 'DAMN YOU OGA!" all the way home.

Misaki just looked over at the hole through their wall. "Does he always do that?" she asked

"The hell if i know, that bastard is a creep." Oga said indifferently. Hilda just nodded without even looking up from feeding Beelzebub, as if she knew it would happen all along.

"Now that the creep is gone, we can finally have some peace and quiet."

Oga grunted in agreement again.

XxxxxxxxxX

Later that night, Oga's parents almost fainted upon seeing their wall smashed.

"Dont worry Dad, Ill get Tōjō to fix it."

"B-but who will pay for it!" He began bawling like a baby.

_"Pansy-ass dad"_ Oga thought. "Dont worry ill beat Tōjō's ass, then he will fix it!" Oga declared. He began laughing like a madman at his great and awesome plan.

"Why don't you just fix it, you trash." Hilda said.

Oga slowly turned his head toward the menacing voice. "The fuck did you say?"

Forgetting that he just swore to his "wife" in front of his parents, he didn't notice the hand of his fathers until his face was planted on the hard floor.

"How dare you speak to your wife that way, you should be ashamed!" they both screeched.

"Grovel for forgiveness! GROVEL!" His father yelled tears streaming down his face.

Oga's tolerance for everyone and everything broke as erupted from floor, "GAD DAMN IT! IM GOING TO BED!" and he did just that.

Slamming the door which nearly broke of its hinges, Oga collapsed on his bed feeling a headache coming on.

_"Fucking Creepichi, Fucking Parents, Fucking Hilda, so damn annoying!." _He thought.

As he mused over his shitty day, he failed to notice the demon maid open the door, and walk in quietly.

"Fuck, Today was so shitty! At least Hilda's cooking was pretty good. Can't believe she let me get scott-free with touching that piece of crap clothing." he mumbled.

Hilda was stunned. Seeing him nearly shit his pants at the mentioning of her cooking, made her feel a bit guilty. She wanted to give him a nice meal for once.

"Tatsumi are you insane? Talking to yourself is not healthy." she teased.

She saw him jump out of the bed, and crash his face into the carpet in surprise. "The fuck do you want woman." she heard his muffled voice say.

Hilda sighed. "I came to apologize."

If Oga could gap he would have, but he was still struggling to get the sheets untangled from his legs. "For what?"

" I did not think about your feelings, or how you felt at all. I am sorry." she said truthfully.

Silence

Finally untangling himself, Oga sat up, "Why the fuck do you need to say sorry, it should be Creepichi, he put that hole in the wall." he stated scratching his cheek.

Hilda thought she could see the slightest of blushes on his cheeks. "Well... don't think ill let you get away with the underwear incident either." She sat down on the floor.

Oga had started sweating bullets again. He looked in her eyes, but he found no hidden motive or anger in her green depths. Mesmerized, he slowly reached over and grabbed the pendant around her neck. He rubbed it with his thumb, back and forth. He looked at Hilda and saw her tensing. "Whats wrong?" he asked gently.

"Your holding my most prized possession." she stated. She made no move to to draw his hand away, so he gently let go of it and brought his hand up to her face.

"Damn, you are a knock-out" he smirked. It was night time, and the moonlight shown off her pale skin made her look elegant. He would almost call her a princess if he didn't know she was the exact opposite.

She blushed and tore her gaze away from him. "Damn fool..." she muttered

She shifted her body and laid down on his chest. "I tried my best at the cooking you know..."

"It was damn good. When Beelze gets older you can make some for him."

She smiled at that thought. "So you want us around for a bit longer Tatsumi?" she asked curious.

Oga brought his arms around her abdomen "Your damn right i do... especially you" he whispered.

She leaned her head back, and forced herself to look at him.

"Trying to be charming?" she teased

"Woman, read the mood" he deadpanned. He kissed her right then.

The kiss was gentle, and after a while it became lustful.

Hilda had twisted her body, so she was straddled his hips. Tatsumi was shirtless, and Hilda was exploring his toned upper body. Neither party tore their eyes away from each other, and soon they were left panting.

Both their eyes were glazed over, their breath was mingling in the close space that they had created.

"Damn that was good." Oga said he flung his head back to rest on the mattress.

"Fool, you should take your own advice." she replied in kind. After a few seconds, he looked back down at her. His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"What in the name of Rice-boy are you doing WO-MPHFFFF!" he screeched. Hilda had put a hand over his mouth, she was naked besides her undergarments. In fact it was the same lingerie he saw ealier that day.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Tatsumi if you dare so as make a peep, i will cut your balls off before you can even use them." she spat with venom.

He nodded vigorously.

"Good" she stated.

She rose up and put her hands through his hair, and her chest squeezed against his, he started to feel his mind going blank. "Hilda...if we don't stop, i won't be able to stop..myself..." he said breathlessly.

In response she bit on his earlobe. "You... fool, you think... i want ...to?" she hissed equally out of breath. She looked in his eyes, and saw a feral glint in them.

"Don't you even think about it." she warned.

"I warned you didn't I?" he said in a husky voice.

Oga suddenly grabbed her by the waist and moved both of them to his bed. He took a look a her undergarments one last time before he ripped them off.

Needless to say his reaction was priceless...

* * *

**Yay! well how was it? R&R!**


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**A.N. So back for my third chapter today! Yay! Tell me what you think! I think Hilda is a bit OC, but that's just how i picture her to react. **

**R&R Please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. **

**WoG out.**

* * *

The sun shone trough the slits in the blinds of Oga Tatsumi's bedroom, as the said man grumbled incoherent curses. Opening one eye, he inspected his surroundings noticing how nothing seemed out of place. That was until he felt something shift next to him. In his groggy state he expect to see Beelze lying next to him.

He was so wrong. SO FUCKING WRONG. Lying next to him naked, was no one other than the stoic demon maid. It took all of his willpower not to jump out his window or bash his skull into the nearest wall, as he recalled the events that lead up to their "love-making". Oga physically shivered.

_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING! FUCKING HORNY PAST ME REALLY SCREWED ME OVER NOW!" _he mentally slapped himself. He looked down at his "wife" deep in thought. _"Now how can i get out of this mess, lets see..."_ he thought

Oga tried to move his legs but they where intertwined with Hilda's own. He tried to move his arms but found them snugly wound around the demon maid's hips. He blushed, _Fucking shit, i have to get out of here or she will beat my ass to hell and back!"_ he thought. The woman of his current nightmare (and fantasy) shifted and tightened her hold around his neck. Fuck, she was so damn beautiful. Her normally braided hair was now long and sticking to everything it touched. Her face no longer wore the cold expression he was use to. In fact she was smiling. _"She must be having a good dream, while I'm having a FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" he _screamed in his head.

"Sumi..." _'Huh?"_ he thought

"Tatsumi..." she slowly said, then she had a rare smile on her face.

_"Fuck, this woman is getting to me..."_ Oga ever so gently pulled the maid toward him, knowing his fate was sealed anyways. He placed his nose on top of her head an sniffed in her scent. "Fucking shit woman, you better not kill me now im getting used to this" he whispered.

As if in a movie, Hilda slowly opened one eye. All she could see was a mass of flesh blocking her view of the wall. She yawned. "What in the name of..." she began to say until she heard grumbling coming from the top of her head. She looked up to see a very frightened Oga Tatsumi looking down at her. It took all but two seconds to go from "Bewildered" Hilda to "Slicing Your Balls Off" Hilda.

"Think before you speak, woman." Oga stated. Knowing exactly how Hilda was going to react.

She looked at him confused and angry. "Excuse me? You have yet to tell me why you are in the...same...bed...as...me." Hilda said slowly losing her threatening tone.

"Seems like you remember." was all Oga said.

Hilda was at a loss, never before had she shared a bed with another man, and here she was in this man's arms. Her master's contractor, and the one man that could take all she threw and shove it back full force. All her years of training in the demon world didn't prepare her for the emotional shock that would be the aftermath of their "love-making". She physically quivered. The ever so cold and calculating wet nurse cried in Oga's arms. The tears slowly slid down her cheeks, as she tried to sort out her emotions.

Oga was never one for tears, but seeing Hilda cry in his arms made something inside him snap. Taking one hand off her hip, and brought it up to her wet cheeks as he slowly stroked her tears away.

At The sudden tender touch of Oga's thumb, Hilda looked up at her "husband". "Im s-s-sorry" she stuttered.

"Woman, i don't know why your crying but if Beelze sees you like this he will be worried."

She nodded, smiled through her tears, and dug her face into Oga's chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Damn it Hilda, I should be the one whose sorry." he whispered

He only heard sobs in response.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After 15 minutes of crying, Hilda finally pulled herself together. "Want to take a shower?" Oga asked her. She nodded and buried her face in Oga's neck.

"Damn woman, you better be ready for Baby Beel."

"Fool" she muttered, but this time he thought it sounded like it was with affection.

He chuckled, Grabbed two towels, and draped one over his "wife", and one around his waist.

He opened the door to his room, to be graced with the sight of his mother getting laundry from the hamper. She was so shocked at what she saw that she squealed with delight and fainted right on the spot. After hearing a loud squeal and THUD, Oga's father dashed from his seat at the table and up the stairs, in less than 4 seconds. He caught a glimpse of his son holding Hilda-chan bridal-style with a towel wrapped around him and her. He gaped at the two, then in a fit of proundess and emotion he yelled "OGA MY SON!, YOU HAVE BECOME A MAN IN MY EYES!" and promptly passed out.

"Damn parents so annoying" he said as he shut the door behind him with a kick of his foot.

"Can't blame them, when they have you for a son." Hilda replied to his statement.

He turned his head to retort, but he got caught in Hilda's green irises. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he blushed turning the other way quickly. He set her down carefully on the toilet, and he started the warm water.

He turned back, and walked over to the sink to grab his toothbrush.

"Tatsumi..."

"Yea.." he asked carefully. He looked at her waiting for her to speak.

She had a red tint across her cheeks. "Can we shower together?" she asked.

"Huh? Aren't we doing that anyways?" he asked dumbly.

She glared at him, "Like i would willing just let you whisk me into the shower like some princess" she looked at him in disbelief.

_'This woman..." _he thought darkly. "What? need a shoulder to cry on in there too?" he spat. _"Oh fuck...oh fuck...damn it Tatsumi you idiot." _he thought.

Even as the words left his lips Tatsumi knew he fucked up. BOY DID HE FUCK UP! "Wait Hilda..i didn-UFFFF" he said as he got kicked in the balls.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears."You sorry excuse for a man, get out of my sight before i crush your bones to dust." she said in a shaky voice.

"Hilda, wait im sorry, just listen-UFFFFF"

"I said leave,NOW!" she yelled. Oga got the hint, as he crawled his way out of the bathroom to lay on the floor in pain, next to his parents.

_'God damn it, now how am I going to live to see tomorrow"_ he groaned in self-pity.

* * *

**Yay all done! R&R please!**


	4. Welcome Home

**A.N. Fourth Chapter! Might be Final unless you want to me continue! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub.**

**WoG out. **

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Furuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD SE-UFFF"

"Shut the fuck up Creepichi, your're giving me a headache." Oga growled.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY BEFORE ME!" Furuichi wailed.

A vein popped in the demon lord father's head.

"AND TO HILDA NO LESS! MY SWEET HILDA! NOOOOO!" he wailed again.

All Oga saw was red as he launched Furuichi through the roof, with his fist. _'Fucking bastard, that douche is so damn annoying." _he thought as he walked out of Furuichi's household. Oga looked over his shoulder expecting to heard a "Dah!" of excitement, but found none as he bitterly remembered getting kicked out of the house by his angry family.

_FLASHBACK_

_"TATSUMI YOU MADE HILDA-CHAN CRY!" Misaki accused with her face contorted with rage. _

_"Wait sis, i didn't mean to-UFFFFF" he tried to explain, but his sister had none of it. She kicked him right in the balls, for the third time that day._

_"I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE OF A MAN!" his father shouted. _

_"Fucking pops, shut up!" Oga wanted to scream. Wasn't his damn fault that Hilda was being so bitchy. She was crying one minute then she was insulting him the next! The nerve of that woman drove him mad. He swore to the rice-boy gods that Hilda was having her demon mood swings. He was just glad his mom wasnt joining in on this. She was comforting Hilda in the bathroom. "Fuck" he thought "I really should apologize...wait WHAT THE FUCK! that woman! Making me think i have to say sorry. Tsk" he thought. She wasn't even here and she was manipulating him, damn woman.  
_

_He suddenly found himself beginning lifted off the ground. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled_

_"Don't come back still your're ready to say your sorry!" Misaki yelled back and flung Oga out of the front door. Before he could even retort the door slammed shut. He grumbled a "Damn sis" and staked off to Furuichi's house._

END OF FLASHBACK

Oga started to think back on the night before, as he walked around town. His cheeks instantly heated up as he recalled what transpired. He and Hilda had fucked, for lack of a better term, and he truthfully didn't mind. The woman was so different compared to other girls, granted she was a demon, but the fact that she would openly deify him and speak her mind made her that much more appealing to him. He wanted her again. "_Ah fuck, that damn woman is still haunting me" _he thought. Tatsumi Oga had been tempted by the demon, and he was having a heard time resisting.

XxxxxxxX

Meanwhile...

Hilda blew her nose in a tissue, that her "mother" had given her. "There, there sweetie, you will be just fine" Tatsumi's mother told Hilda as she gave Hilda a cup of hot tea.

"T-thank You" she said as she took a sip of the burning liquid. "Where is master?" she asked hesitantly. "He is sleeping in Misaki's room, the poor thing feel asleep right away, though I am sure you where up all night hmmm?" Hilda's mother-in-law teased while nudging her daughter-in-law. Hilda suddenly looked away from her mother's wiggling eyebrows, and blushed heavily. "I-I-It's not like t-t-that" she stuttered dumbly. while Oga's mother simply laughed. "Its written all over your face dear. So your trying to have another one huh?" she said barely containing her chuckles.

Hilda outwardly groaned and ran her hand through her hair. This time the woman next to her laughed out loud. "I'm only teasing dear, and that damn son of mine will come back groveling I just know it." she smiled kindly at Hilda.

Hilda returned the smile. _"That damn fool, he better come back to me...wait me? i mean master, yes that's it." _she thought "Don't worry, Tatsumi maybe be hard to handle but he cares for you dearly. Even Beelze knows it." she said reassuringly as she rubbed her daughter-in-law's back soothingly. Hilda just nodded not sure how to respond, she still didn't understand the clenching pain in her chest.

"I will go wake up Young Master, i am sure that he is hungry." she stated with determination. "Oh my, you are very strong Hilda-chan, I'm sure everything will work out." Hilda smiled and thanked her one last time before heading to Misaki's bedroom.

"Dah! Dah! Bauuu!" Beelze shouted at his mother. "I'm fine, Young Master do not worry about me. Tatsumi, will be home shortly." she said with uncertainty. Beelze didn't believe her. "Dah! Bauuu!" he shouted again, tears forming in his eyes. Hilda quickly picked up Beelzebub and rocked him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings to him. He seemed to calm down, but he still worried about his father. "Now lets get you some breakfast, Young Master." she said. He nodded with a thumbs. up.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Oga grumbled as he walked towards home.

He thought about his fight with Tojo and his conversation afterward.

FLASHBACK

_"Oi, Tojo lets fight!" Oga called as he saw he friend/enemy. Oga needed to let off some steam. _

_"The fuck you want?" Tojo asked, as he was relaxing in a chair on his drive-way, getting his tan on. _

_"Bastard I said lets fight!, I'll whoop your ass again!" he mocked. Tojo growled as he launched himself from his chair to punch Oga a good 5 feet back. "Bastard, ill whoop your ass right here, right now!" he declared. _

_Needless to say the fight was evenly matched, and both fell down side by side panting. "Bastard" they both spat at the same time. After a moment they both laughed simultaneously. _

_"Tojo, listen...i had sex with Hilda." Oga confessed. _

_Tojo wasn't surprised at all. "Eh? you mean you weren't before?" he asked. "What?! No!" Oga exclaimed. "Wow, i thought you two were married or something" he said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Damn, your lucky Oga, i mean her jugs are huge!" _

_WHACK_

_"Bastard.." Oga grumbled. 'Oi, i need you to fix my house, Creepichi made a hole through my living room wall."_

_"EH?!" Tojo exclaimed "I thought that guy was weak as hell!" "He is!, he ran right through my wall, after saying something stupid about me and that damn woman.'_

_"Well I'm not surprised if it was like that then.." Tojo said. "Ill get around to it, I have some other jobs to do first, so maybe in a couple days." he said "Fine with me along as you do your damn job right." Oga said. "What did you say, you fucker?!" _

_WHACK_

END OF FLASHBACK

Oga grumbled again as he rubbed his nose. "Fuck that hurt" he mumbled.

As Oga looked at the door in front of him, he got a strong urge to run away. _"The fuck? Why am i so nervous?" _he thought. He hesitantly walked up to the door, and knocked three times. He heard a soft "Dah!" and smirked. Then he heard footsteps and broke into a cold sweat._ "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck"_ he thought as he waited for the door to open.

He gaped at the person in the doorway. Hilda had her hands on her hips, her one visible eye narrowing at the sight of him. She had his favorite shirt on with a pair of his shorts. The laces where untied, and her long golden hair cascaded off her shoulders. He took a sniff, and found out that she smelled like vanilla.

"What the fuck woman!" he yelled "why are you wearing my clothes!" he ranted.

"Tatsumi Oga, shut your mouth, before i rip out your tongue" she stated menacingly.

He gulped and nodded dumbly.

Both parents heard a 'Dah!" and looked to see Beelze on the couch looking at his father with open arms.

He went to go inside, but Hilda blocked the doorway. "Apologize" she demanded.

He inwardly groaned. "Listen woman, I just had a fight with Tojo, so move your ass before i make you." he growled.

"Excuse me? Are you deifying me?" she asked, her demonic aura spilling out.

"Dah!" Beelze shouted from his spot. He pointed at Oga then Hilda, and hugged his sides and rocked side to side.

Both parents were stunned, by what their child was demanding of them. Beelze eyed both of them intensely.

Oga sighed. "Damn it..." he grumbled. He look a step toward Hilda, and put his arms around her waist. Hilda gasped, at the sudden contact. "Listen, woman this is for Beelze" he whispered She knew he was lying, his voice betrayed his words. She nodded, buried her face in his chest, and wrapping her arms around his back. They stayed like that for many moments, until Oga broke the silence "I'm sorry" he said. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You moron..." she breathed, and rose on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Dah!, Bauuuu!" exclaimed Beelze, he was trilled that his parents made up.

She lowered herself on her feet, and backed away. "Welcome Home, Tatsumi." she said.

* * *

**A.N. Yay! all done! how do you like it? R&R!**


	5. Family Matters

**A.N. Hey everyone, back for the fifth chapter, i tried to make a more kinder interactions between the, two so get ready for fluff! R&R please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

**WoG out**

* * *

Beelzebub was comfortably sitting on top of his father's head as they both watched their beloved anime show. He noticed his father would turn slightly to steal glances at Hilda every so often. The demon wet nurse was currently reading "Nursing for Dummies" with a disapproving look on her face. Unknown to Oga, Hilda would look up from her book to look at him time to time.

"Dah!" He exclaimed pointing to his mother.

"What ya want Baby Beel?" Oga asked as he set the child on his lap.

"Dah! Dabuh!" he said pointing a finger at Hilda again. "Why do I have to that!" he exclaimed in disapproval. "DAH!" he said having his arms crossed over his chest looking at Oga accusingly. _'God damn it...how does he know Hilda was crying?" _he thought. "Give me a break" he pleaded to his son. Beelze shook his head.

Oga grumbled and placed Beelze on the couch. He started to walk over to Hilda, when he heard her say "Don't come any closer Tatsumi" He glared at the wet nurse, and stopped his advance. "Whats your problem?" he said "Don't disturb me when I am reading." she stated flatly. "Ha! Like you actually like that book! The look on your face while you were reading it didnt seem like you were enjoying it."

"Oh? So you were looking at me while i was reading?" she asked

Realizing that he was caught in her trap, Oga cursed himself. _"Damn bitch is so manipulative!" _he thought. "Uhhh w-well you see, I Uhhh" he stammered.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow. "Gah, I'm outta here!" he yelled and marched into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She didn't miss the blush on his cheeks.

"Fool" she muttered as she got up and sat down next to Beelze. She took him in her arms, and cooed to him. She still couldn't place the tingling feeling in her stomach.

Oga cursed as he saw no food in the fridge. "Oi, Hilda we need some damn food in this house."

"That is not my job, you fool."

Oga felt a headache coming on. "You usually get groceries, that means food!"

"That is only when your mother asks me to." she stated

"Whatever, I'll go ask mom to go then."

He made is way upstairs and knocked on his parents room. "Oi, mom there is no food left in the damn fridge!"

The door slowly opened to reveal Oga's mother. "Well, how about you go get some then? I'll give you some money." she said

"What?! Why do I have to go?" he asked angrily. 'Why cant that damn woman go?"

"Tatsumi..." his mother said. Oga began to sweat bullets as he saw his mother enter "demon-mode" as he dubbed it.

"Ok ok!" he said putting his hands up defensively. 'Just give me the damn money.." he grumbled Oga's mother gave him a wad of cash and closed the door.

Oga walked back downstairs and grabbed his jacket. "Oi, Hilda lets go the the store, I'm getting food."

"Very well." she replied picking up Beelzebub and handing him to Oga. She grabbed her own jacket, and they stepped out into the cold evening air.

They traveled to the store in silence enjoying each other's company. Beelzebub was happily singing to himself naked on Oga's head despite the the cold atmosphere.

As they entered the store, the shoppers and cashiers alike turned their heads to stare at the unusual trio. Oga heard one of them whisper "Those two having a child at such a young age, how irresponsible." He clenched his teeth.

"Cmon, lets get our shit and leave." he said angrily As they grabbed their groceries, Oga would unconsciously clench his fists when he heard false accusations. This behavior didn't go unnoticed by Hilda. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and when he looked over questionably she shook her head.

"Tsk" he grumpily replied. Baby Beelz was oblivious to everything, and was ogling the Rice-Boy merchandise that they picked up for him.

As they made their way to the check-out, and one lady came up to them and said. "Oh my! what a cute baby you have!" she said as smiled. Beelze looked at the lady with a questioning look, while Oga just looked at the lady with a blank expression. Hilda dug her elbow into Oga's ribs and the said man yelped in pain. The woman looked at Oga strangely, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yea well he is a good kid. Right Beelze?" "Dah!" Beezle exclaimed giving the lady a thumbs up. The lady squealed in joy at the demon baby.

Hilda rolled her eyes at the display of overbearing affection from the old woman. Then the lady asked something that made them both stiffen.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Oga swore he heard crickets. Thankfully, Hilda had quick thinking. "2 years now, i first met him here on a vacation away from home."

"Oh! So your a foreigner?" Hilda just nodded. Oga was dumbfounded, did she rehearse this?.

"Oh, that's so sweet your love for him made you leave home. Oh young love is so nice! You have yourself a fine woman young man, don't go wasting it!" the lady wagged her finger at him.

'Uhh, thanks?" he said. "Dah!" Beelze yelled and hit Oga on the head with his small fist.

Hilda and the lady erupted with laughter. It was while since he heard Hilda laugh, he thought it sounded nice.

The trio bought their food, and headed out into the night air. Hilda shivered as the cold breeze seemed to penetrate her jacket, she was kicking herself for wearing his shorts.

"Cold?" he asked. She nodded, and he crouched on the ground. "Here i'll carry you, you should be warm then."

Hilda had the decency to blush. She nodded and slipped her arms past his shoulders and around his neck. He grasped her thighs, and she let out a small gasp. He looked back at her confused, but she just buried her head in his shoulder and said. "Thank you, Tatsumi.."

"Don't mention it, we are family right?" he asked rather apprehensively. He couldn't see it, but she smiled. "Yea we are.."

Oga carried her back all the way home and when he got home, he realized that Hilda feel asleep. He grumbled to himself quietly, and put the groceries on the counter. He slowly made is upstairs, and entered his bedroom. With great care, he set her on his bed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde before him. Her breathing was slow and deep, and he saw her chest rise and fall.

She mumbled something he couldn't quiet hear. He leaned closer, and he heard her mumble his name. he smiled down at her, and and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She squirmed a little from the sudden contact, but then she smiled. He placed Beelze next to her, and she wrapped her arms around him. Beelze seemed to enjoy the close contact and he soon fell asleep.

Oga went downstairs, and put the groceries away. After, he made his way up to his room and yawned. He was surprised to see his mother, who was looking in his bedroom at the touching scene between mother and son. She noticed his presence, and turned to look at him. "It seems your getting along better now" she teased. "Not now, mom im tired" he lazily said. "You care about her deeply" she stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "So what?" he asked harshly after a moment. His mother just smiled. 'Well, im going back to bed. See you in the morning dear." and she walked off.

He sighed heavily, and made his way to bed. He maneuvered he way around his wife and son, and wrapped an arm around each of them. He gently placed his face on the top of Hilda's hair. He inhaled her vanilla scent, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So how did you like it? R&R please! :D**


End file.
